Nik, You Should Loosen Up
by Scrabby
Summary: Klaus knew those security cameras would turn out to be of good use, he just didn't think Elijah would be the one to prove it.
1. Coming Home

It was five o'clock in the morning on a Sunday when Niklaus Mikaelson strolled down the large staircase of his manor, wearing only his favorite black pajama pants and pulling a simple grey cotton t-shirt over his head. Up until five minutes before, he had been soundly asleep after having worked on a painting all day long, but he was woken up by incessant buzzing of the doorbell someone, apparently, leaned on. Klaus groaned as he grabbed the door knob and pulled the door to himself fiercely and hopped back a step as a man fell into the house face first.

"_Party rock is in the house tonight,"_ Klaus heard his brother sing with his face touching the floor and his limbs struggling to push his body up . His feet were still out on the porch, now being hit repeatedly by the point of Rebekah's heeled boots along with a "Crawl on, you moron!" Klaus bent down and picked his brother up.

"Elijah," he shook his head, "What the hell happened to you?" Klaus tried his best to keep the drunk standing up straight, while enduring his continuous singing of songs Klaus recognized from having heard them on one of those awful parties Stefan had always dragged him to while they were on the hybrid quest. Elijah, for the first time in many years not wearing a suit – because you know, Barney Stinson has _nothing_ on Elijah Mikaelson – hugged his younger brother and planted a kiss on Klaus' cheek while swaying his hips to an unheard beat.

"I love you brother," Elijah yelled and stretched out his arms to capture his sister and another drunk brother into a group hug, "You too, Kol, I love you, man! Rebekah! You're such a beautiful little girl and I am so proud of you, sister. I love you!"

"Jackass," she muttered and tore out of the group. She ran upstairs and Kol lifted his head up and his eyes followed her, "Where did she go, Nik?" he asked, as his head plopped back down on Elijah's shoulders.

"Is anyone going to tell me why you two are behaving like two irresponsible drunk teenagers and our sister is apparently mad at you both?" Klaus asked seriously while he supported both his brothers as they walked slowly to their bedrooms upstairs.

"Nik," Elijah began, holding his index finger up, "I think you need to loosen up." Klaus' eyes widened as he looked down at his brother who was still waving his finger in the air. "Seriously, brother," Elijah continued, "When was the last time you partied? I bet you forgot all your moves."

"It's been a while, I mean I've been busy," Klaus defended himself, "But I could definitely beat your ass at partying, brother. But that we will discuss later, once you're sober enough to walk on your own."

"I can walk on my own, Niklaus!" Elijah stated and stumbled, "See?"

"Okay, Elijah, that's alright. Let's get you two in bed."

"What two?" Elijah asked. "I don't remember bringing Daisy with me."

Klaus chuckled, "I meant Kol. Who's Daisy?" Elijah straightened his posture and smiled widely, "Daisy is pretty."

"I'm sure she is," Klaus nodded, "Human?"

"Yes."

"I see." The three men continued walking up the stairs, stumbling all together every few seconds. Kol was quiet, his head leaned on Klaus' shoulder and he wiped his nose on the sleeve of his shirt. He opened his mouth and with his eyes still closed, he said, "Nik? I need to pee."

Klaus groaned as he carried his brothers another step up the stairs, "Kol, you're dead. Surely you can hold it in."

"I have to go now, Nik, please," Kol moaned, kicking Klaus as a nervous child would. Klaus sighed.

"Rebekah! Bekah, please!" he called out and observed as she opened the door briefly, popped her head out, said her firm "'No' and shut the door into his face. Klaus pulled one of his arms back from Elijah and made him lean against a wall in the hallway.

"I'll leave you here and don't you dare to move an inch," he warned and Elijah nodded, grinning. "Come on, Kol," Klaus called and led his younger brother into a nearby bathroom. Rebekah opened her door once again and stepped out of her room.

"Do you know how much you embarrassed me, Elijah? Do you have any idea of what you made me look like?"

"Don't lecture me," Elijah defended himself, sighing and hitting the back of his head against the wall.  
"Someone has to," she countered, "You're supposed to be the responsible brother around here."

"Leave him be, Rebekah," they heard Klaus say as he closed the door of the bathroom behind himself, "You can discuss that tomorrow."

"You're taking his side, Nik?" she asked, offended and Klaus shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure he didn't end up wherever it was that you went by himself, did he now? No? I'd say you and Kol are responsible for the state Elijah is in right now."

"Kol took him," she whined, and Niklaus shook his head, "As I recall the only reason Kol had for going was to ensure Matt Donovan would keep his paws off you, dear sister. Now, go get Kol from the bathroom and put him to bed as I get Elijah to his room. I don't want to see you two at least till lunchtime, is that clear?"

Rebekah turned around on her heel and stormed up to Kol. Klaus picked Elijah up again and led him to his room.  
"Niklaus," Elijah asked, "Do you think vampires can get sick?" Klaus looked at him suspiciously. "I think I need to throw up."

Klaus let out an annoyed breath as he felt Elijah start to dance while walking. "What are you doing?"

"I'm dancing, of course."

"There isn't any music," Klaus whispered and looked down as he shook his head. "Elijah, why are you wearing my leather pants?"

"Wha- I'm not wearing anybody's pants!" Elijah yelled, pushing Klaus away.

"Yes, you are. Those are my favorite and I had them stored so Kol wouldn't destroy them. How did you get them, Elijah?" He took Elijah's hand as he opened the door to his room and pushed him inside. "You have enough of your own clothes!"

"Kol said I was too serious," the vampire pouted, "He said nobody comes to a party in a suit. Nik, you know I only have suits!" Klaus chuckled as he threw Elijah down on the king sized bed and the man jumped and turned around. "I don't want to go to bed yet, Niklaus."

Klaus put on a firm, disapproving expression on his face as he took off Elijah's shoes and threw his feet on the bed. "Well tough luck, brother, because you're going to sleep. Now. I don't want to see you outside these walls until you're sober, understood?"

"Yes, Niklaus," Elijah obeyed and plopped his head down on the pillow as Klaus turned off the light, left the room and closed the door silently. He went to his room, got back into his cold bed and tried to fall back asleep to the sound of heavy snoring coming from across the house, reminding himself to get better sound isolation – perhaps a spell would do.

* * *

Elijah came down the stairs in a stylish dark blue suit, carrying Klaus' pants over his arm and he felt two pair of eyes observing him closely; Rebekah's with disapproval, Klaus' with slight amusement.

"Niklaus, why have I woken up in your trousers? And Kol's boots under my bed?" he asked confusedly as Klaus tried to suppress a grin and Rebekah snorted as she poured him a cup of coffee.  
"Wait until Kol wakes up. I knew those security cameras would be of good use someday."

Elijah raised his eyebrow in confusion, "I don't understand."

Klaus smiled mysteriously, "You will, soon enough. Oh, also, Elijah¸ I'd like to see those pants back in my closet clean by next week." He took his cup and left to his atelier, "Enjoy your coffee."


	2. The Morning After

**Part II. **The next morning, the drunks decide to see everything for themselves. Some get lectured, some are ashamed.

Originals revealing each other's dirty secrets and dealing with playful teenagers - just like any other ordinary family.

* * *

"I don't quite understand, Kol," Elijah said, "How did I get drunk enough to wear Niklaus' clothes in the first place?"

"Well, you see, Elijah," Kol replied as he pressed the pause button on the security tape Klaus provided them with and relaxed on the couch in one of many studies in the mansion, "I might have helped making your afternoon tea."

"Pardon?"

"I put a little something in it. Nothing hard, Elijah, just a little something to make you relax."

Elijah's calm face turned into one of pure rage and Kol thought his brother never resembled a bull more than he did in that moment and it appeared to him as if steam was going out of Elijah's ears, as his cheeks turned red and his fists clenched.

"You drugged me?" he yelled and Kol couldn't help but feel intimidated by his older brother, so he found himself hiding behind the same couch he was lying on mere moments ago. "Are you out of your mind?" Elijah continued, "Drugs? DRUGS, Kol? Do you know that is illegal? Do you understand the consequences the usage of drugs leaves on one's brain? Are you aware, _you idiot,_ that vampires too, can be addicts? Granted, none of our family ever were – we set the example for other vampires – but no, you complete moron, you almost made me one! ME! I am supposed to be raising you lot! You irresponsible children! How will I ever trust you with anything, ever again, tell me Kol, how do you plan to prove to me you are not a brainless infant?"

"I'm sorry, Elijah," Kol whispered, peeking his head from behind the armrest of the couch as Elijah shot up with his hands up high.

"Sorry! He is sorry! You will be sorry, believe me. Starting right now, you are grounded. You will be locked in the basement this week, no visitors, half a blood bag a day, no entertainment and no leaving the house for another month, is that understood?"

"Yes, Elijah, but…" Kol tried to say, and Elijah cut him off with a swift move of his right hand.

"I did not allow you to speak. " Kol looked down. "After this video is finished, I will take you downstairs and you will apologize to Rebekah and Niklaus. You will do as they say during all time of your punishment and will do so until you realize you were not created to live so long in order to force drugs on your siblings."

"I didn't do it with a bad intention."

Elijah breathed out, but his voice remained loud. "No matter the intention, what you did way incredibly stupid, reckless and dangerous!" He seated himself again, holding the armrest of his chair firmly in anger and commanded Kol to press play again, and they continued to watch the events of the previous nights that neither of them remembered.

"Such a disgrace," Elijah said after a while, "Do you see the consequences of your actions?" Kol shrugged. "Tell me now, how will I look Niklaus in the eyes?"

"Oh don't be dramatic, Elijah," Kol rolled his eyes, forgetting his brother's anger and discomfort he felt until that moment, "Nik has done far worse and not once did he have issues with being ashamed in front of us."

"And Rebekah? Do you see that? Our sister had to carry us home, you immature boy!"

Kol jumped up and raised his index finger, "Easy there, brother! I may have gotten you to relax, but I never told you to become a beer barrel. I did not tell you to drink so much. That was all you. And don't even try to pretend to be innocent," he said in a high pitched voice, "We all know about your drinking problem, you can't hide it from your family! We're lucky enough there wasn't gambling on that party, you would've cost us this house!"

"Watch your mouth, Kol!" Elijah warned, looking at him sternly, as the door to the study burst open and Rebekah walked in graciously with a displeased look for both of her brothers.

"If you'll both shut up for a change, I'd happy to tell you just how stupidly you both behaved last night." Both men looked up to her and closed their mouth, crossing their arms at their chest and leaning backwards, waiting, as Rebekah took her time to get seated and comfortable in their presence. "First of all," she started, "You should know that I am only speaking to you because Niklaus convinced me to. What you did last night was completely unacceptable and embarrassing and I do not want it to happen again, even if we live another thousand years, is that understood?" She didn't give them a chance to answer, but continued talking. She switched the TV off. "Now, Elijah," she spoke maintaining eye contact, "Kol is right as he did not put a drop of alcohol into your mouth; that was all you, and your shame is on you only. I am not defending him in any way, before you suggest that, I am just telling you how things are. He did make you come to the party with him – which was totally uncalled for, Kol! – but that is it. So don't try and make it all his fault. You got drunk, you flirted – shamelessly, may I add. In a moment you were almost indecent. That is all."

Elijah was stupefied, listening to his sister, and he straightened his tie with every embarrassing detail Rebekah mentioned. Kol, on the other hand, had his face covered with a self-satisfactory smirk as he observed his older brother get more nervous by the second, not bothering to think that he would soon be in the same situation; he was never the one to be ashamed of his doings and a silly 21st century party would not make him feel that way, not after all those inappropriate events he took part in during his long life.

Rebekah turned her attention to Kol shortly. "You've had your deal of scolding about drugs but I won't miss another chance to tell you, brother darling, how incredibly stupid you are. I just hope you only gave that trash to Elijah and didn't take it yourself. God knows those few brain cells you have left would die immediately." She rolled her eyes as Kol stuck his tongue out on her. "Moving on," she said, narrowing her eyes, "I have had it with you always trying to protect me from whatever male being approaches me. What you have to understand is that I am not seventeen, but a thousand and you coming to watch Matt and me last night is just plain stupid, considering I could easily kill him in a second should he do anything wrong to me. So, there is no point in you constantly watching over me and being attached to me like _herpes._"

"Sure, Bekah, but you seem to misunderstand one thing. I'm not worried about that boy touching you, dear sister – half this world already did that," Kol said and Rebekah threw a book she found near at him, "I'm following you to defend your honor and protect you from being hurt… emotionally."

"You?" Elijah asked with evident amusement. "Don't be ridiculous."

Rebekah breathed out calmly. "Just shut up while I'm talking. My point is, I don't want any of you near me in public places at least until the end of this decade, possibly even the next. The way you behaved last night, how you treated me and my date – how incredibly wasted for two vampires you came home, Nik had to carry you to bed! That is not to happen again. Discussion about it is over, as well. Elijah," she said, getting up, "You can stick that punishment for Kol up your ass. Nik is never going to allow it."

"What I say, goes," Elijah warned her firmly and Rebekah laughed it off, "Not anymore, it doesn't. Nik's in charge from now on." She walked out of the room leaving the door open as their eyes followed her and they got up to walk behind her. "Oh, and one more thing, Elijah. Your friend from last night, Daisy?" He looked up confusedly.

"She makes a nice breakfast."


End file.
